Love’s curses and Love’s Blessings
by Takada Saiko
Summary: The first in a series I plan on writing. Elizabeth and Will's wedding, Jack and Ana Maria interaction, and my view on Jack's past. Oh, did I forget to say new enemies and new problems as well? Lotsa fun! Probably Jack torture as well.... R
1. ch1

Title: Love's curses and Love's Blessings  
  
Author: Takada Saiko  
  
Disclaimers: I have NOTHING! I kid you not.... I don't even own the PotC DVD yet! Sad, ain't it? I borrowed with full (or maybe not really full) intention to give back my friend's VHS and it's still being watched... 2 weeks later ;;;  
  
Chapter One: Of Wedding preparations and Nightmares  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow tossed and turned in his sleep, kohl covered eyes closed tightly shut as he whimpered slightly. Ana Maria stopped as she peeked in. Whimpering? Her captain did not whimper. What kind of dream could this be?  
  
The first mate wasn't too surprised when her captain didn't rise and shine at his normal early hour, considering the amount of rum he had all but inhaled the evening – and into the night – before. She and Gibbs (who wasn't much more sober than their captain) had hauled him from the deck where the crew had been drinking to his own cabin, where he had been out cold long before his head hit his pillow.  
  
This was not an occurrence Ana Maria was unused to. It was the unnatural disturbance of his sleep that bothered her this morning. She watched him turn once more, moaning in his sleep, before she gently touched his shoulder. "You've a ship to run today, Cap'in," she said as gently as she could.  
  
Jack woke with a start on contact, his dark eyes wild with disorientation from being awakened suddenly from his dream. He turned to see Ana Maria standing over him and his shoulders sagged and he fell back into bed, hand pressed against his head.  
  
Ana Maria tried not to laugh. "Hangover, Cap'in?"  
  
He groaned again and turned so the light of the morning wasn't blaring in his eyes. "How long's 'e sun 'een up?" he mumbled.  
  
"Good hour now. No one had the heart or the courage to wake ya." She turned to leave him to his own decisions of rising or returning to sleep when she stopped. "Jack, what was that dream about?"  
  
"What dream, luv?" he answered, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and stretching as he stood.  
  
"The one that I know you were 'aving before I woke ya."  
  
Her captain's dark eyes lazily turned toward her and a grin spread across his face. "Nothin' to worry 'bout, luv. Just 'ol memories back t' haunt."  
  
The first mate nodded. "I'll see you up on deck."  
  
"See ya there, luv."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Black Pearl had docked in the most inconspicuous place her crew could find for her at Port Royal. It had been some months since the crew had picked Jack back up after his meeting with the gallows there, and Gibbs was muttering about bad luck and the such from the moment they came close to the port.  
  
Jack laughed at his old friend. "There'll be no trouble," he assured the quartermaster. "Not s'long as I avoid good 'ol Commodore Norrington."  
  
"I hope ye do, Jack, because 'ey'll come lookin' for us and we won't be savin' ya from the brig if we're in 'ere ourselves," Gibbs answered.  
  
Jack chuckled. "Mate, they couldn't catch me – again – if they tried! Don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"Anyway, I'll be along to make sure he doesn't have trouble following in his wake, per the usual," Ana Maria said with a sly smile.  
  
"Are ye?" Jack questioned. "This would be news to me."  
  
Ana Maria grinned, tossing something into the rowboat. "I wouldn't let ya go all by your onesies, Cap'in."  
  
Jack frowned slightly as she hopped into the boat. There would be no persuading her, he knew, but he hated the idea that it felt as if she were attempting to watch over him. He sighed heavily as he followed. Oh well, perhaps Elizabeth and she would get into preparations and he could drag the boy off for a good drink. He grinned to himself. That was a plan!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Will Turner strode into the blacksmith's shop, his eyes halfway closed, a tune coming out in the form of a whistle. Mr. Brown was, per the usual, sleeping off his night's drinking escapade and that left Will to do as he wished. While on the average day this might mean working on a new weapon of some sort, practicing with it, or something of that sort, this was not an average day. This was, in fact, the week before his wedding to his life love. Will gave a long, complacent sigh.  
  
"Since when 'ave you let your guard down so much, lad?"  
  
Will's eyes widened as he turned, hand grasping the nearest weapon, and locked eyes with a mischievously grinning pirate captain. "Jack Sparrow!"  
  
The pirate's grin widened. "Tha's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to ye, mate."  
  
Will grinned and embraced his friend, catching the other slightly off his guard with the sudden contact, but the embrace was quickly returned. The blacksmith pulled back first, but Jack was right back in his face, as was his habit of ignoring personal boundaries. "I 'eard somethin' of a wedding 'round 'ere, lad. Know anythin' of it?"  
  
Will grinned again. "Something like that. You are coming, aren't you? Elizabeth and I would be hurt if you weren't."  
  
"I'll do me best, lad. Though 'm sure our 'ol friend Norrington will show 'is face sooner or later there, won't 'e?"  
  
"He will, but he wouldn't dare arrest the groom's best friend," Will answered with a grin. "Hey, Jack, I know this is late to ask, and I understand if you say no because of needing to keep low in Port Royal, but...."  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth's voice rang through the shop. "Did you see who came?"  
  
Jack gave her a grin and waved. "'e knows, lass."  
  
"What I was asking, Jack," Will started, bringing the pirate's attention back around, "was if you'd be my best man for my wedding."  
  
Jack stopped and stared for a moment, his dark eyes questioning as he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Will, we're going to have trouble enough just being there, much less standing out," Ana Maria, who had followed Elizabeth in, began.  
  
"S'alright, luv. I'll do wha' I can, Will, but I'll try." He grinned. "I'm honored ya want me in yer weddin', lad."  
  
Will chuckled. "Well, it is partially your fault that Elizabeth and I finally got together, right, Lizabeth?"  
  
She nodded. "Scoundrel that he is. And Jack, if you are in the wedding, two things."  
  
"What would those be, lass?"  
  
"One: no getting drunk." She walked forward. "Two-" she gently picked up one of the braided and beaded locks of his hair – "You need to look at least somewhat presentable."  
  
"'m not presentable, lass?" Jack asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"No, Jack. You're a pirate, and while normally the kohl under your eyes and the beads in your hair doesn't bother me in the slightest, if you're going to be at the wedding..."  
  
"'spose I couldn't wear it anyway," Jack said thoughtfully, tugging lightly at the beads. "Makes me stand out a bit, don't it?"  
  
"Just a bit," Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Now that that's settled," Jack said as he leaned back into Will's face once more. "Where do ya stash your rum, lad? If I can't be drunk at th' weddin', might as well get drunk enough now."  
  
Elizabeth fumed. "JACK SPARROW! YOU WILL NOT BE PERSUADING MY FIANCE TO GO OUT DRINKING THAT VILE SUBSTANCE!"  
  
Jack blinked, smiled, and waved a dismissive hand. "Tha's 'Cap'in', luv."  
  
A/N: 'Allo, all! Hope you like it. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible and still keep it original. Tell me how I'm doing! R&R please 


	2. ch2

Chapter Two: Enter Mr. and Mrs. Bruckworth  
  
Jack and Will had decided that they best find the rum at Will's small place instead of the local tavern. No need to attract unwanted attention quite yet. It would be attracted soon enough, as their luck had it. Will sighed as Jack poured more rum into his glass. Good thing they hadn't left.  
  
"Ye 'adn't drunk much," Jack said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You tend to drink enough for the two of us," Will answered.  
  
This brought a laugh from the pirate captain. "Aye, point taken," he responded. He let the legs of the chair hit the floor, watching Will's face as they scraped against the ground, making a horrible screeching sound. "You ready for this, boy?" he asked, his voice suddenly as clear as it was when he was sober.  
  
"Ready?" Will questioned.  
  
"To get married."  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I love Elizabeth."  
  
"Aye, but are ye ready to settle down, lad?" He took another sip of rum. "I know ye're achin' for more adventure, boy, I can see it in yer eyes."  
  
"You see nothing of the sort, Jack. That's simply the rum effecting your own mind."  
  
"T'snot," Jack responded, taking a deep breath and leaning forward. He laced his fingers together, propping his chin on them and watched the young blacksmith carefully. "Will, if ye want, we'd always-"  
  
"No, Jack. Thank you very much, but I'm happy here."  
  
"S'long as your 'appy," the pirate responded.  
  
Will shifted in his place. "Was my father happy?"  
  
Jack sighed a bit, looking as if he would like to avoid that question but not wanting to find a way around it either. "Your father, lad, loved you and yer mum more than anythin'."  
  
"Then why......." Will stopped, taking a shaky breath. It was now or never. He'd never seen the pirate open enough about this issue as he was now. "Why didn't he come home?"  
  
"'e did a bit."  
  
"A few times, but never to stay."  
  
Jack nodded. "Lad, he our ears off 'bout you and your mum, did you know that. 'e was proud of you. I'm surprised 'e hadn't come back to haunt me the couple times I've nearly succeeded in turning you pirate."  
  
Will laughed. "I'm in control of my own actions, Jack. He would know that."  
  
"'at 'e would." Jack leaned forward, his wrist bent in a half point at the boy as his motions followed his speech. "Only thing 'at woulda made your father 'appier would 'ave been to see you more, but 'e couldn't do 'at if 'e wanted to send you both money to use. Your mum hated me, in a joking manner, I think." The pirate's eyes were distant in his memories. "She'd never let me passed the door when I'd come for your 'ol man." Jack grinned, imitating Will's mother. "'You stay outa my house, Jack Sparrow, until you come for a decent visit and not to steal my William away,' she'd say."  
  
Will laughed at Jack's impression. "Sounds like something she would have said. I think I vaguely remember you coming to the door once. I didn't get a good look at your face, but I saw Mother waving her finger at you like she did me when she was angry."  
  
Jack grinned. "'at was your mum for ya. Good lady, though. Loved your father. Loved you. Both yer parents did."  
  
Will nodded, sighing. His head perked up. "Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you know your parents?"  
  
The pirate captain looked at him with questioning eyes. "I did."  
  
Will shifted. This was going to be the subjects where Jack didn't offer information on. Of course, Jack never offered information on himself, it seemed. Will had been through so much with him, and truly knew so little about his past. It couldn't be that bad. "What were they like? Where are they?"  
  
"Me father died when I was a boy and me mother... I don't care to know 'ere she might be."  
  
"Jack...."  
  
"Blast!" Jack held his glass up and shook the rum bottle he'd been pouring into the glass over the past while of conversation. "Next bottle?"  
  
"Only had two," Will grinned.  
  
"Did your lovely fiancé burn the rest?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So who are you meeting?" Ana Maria asked as she followed Elizabeth through the streets of Port Royal.  
  
"Some old friends of Father's. London aristocrats."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"You don't have to come, Ana."  
  
The dark skinned pirate raised an eyebrow. "Ah, not welcomed among the high classed?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "That's not at all what I meant, Ana! You know that! I just didn't want to bore you with it all."  
  
"I thought I might keep you from being bored, if only slightly."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "That would be wonder-"  
  
"Elizabeth Swann, how you've grown!"  
  
The future Mrs. Turner turned to see an aging woman in her late forties or early fifties standing next to a very tall, very intimidating man.  
  
Elizabeth forced a smile. "Mrs. Bruckworth, it is a pleasure. Mr. Bruckworth."  
  
The man turned to Ana Maria, eyes cold and cruel. "Is this your servant, child? Surely you could find a better one...."  
  
Ana Maria fumed. "How dare you-"  
  
"Ana Maria, Mr. Bruckworth, is a good friend of mine."  
  
"Your taste in friends is much less apparently than even your taste in servants, child."  
  
"In your eyes alone," Elizabeth countered.  
  
Mrs. Bruckworth swatted at her husband's arm, a silent plea for him to stop while he was behind. "Elizabeth, be a dear, we really would like to meet this young man of yours. I've heard he's quite dashing. Saved you from pirates?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "Yes.... Will's at his place, I believe. It's small, but we'll live there until Mr. Brown agrees to take him on as a partner in the blacksmith business. That shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Blacksmith?" Mr. Bruckworth asked. "What a... common profession."  
  
"Dear!" Mrs. Bruckworth hissed. "Please! Elizabeth, please, we would much like to meet this young man. Your father indicated our approval is a must, though I'm sure if you approve of him than so shall we."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "This way then."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Sounds like Elizabeth's here," Will mumbled as he stood.  
  
"Ah. The rum burner," Jack said with a grin.  
  
Will laughed. "Aye. Elizabeth?"  
  
"Aye, Will. Would you mind it horribly if my father's friends meet you?"  
  
"That's fine," he answered as he met her at the door. His eyes locked with the cold ones of Mr. Bruckworth. "Oh. I didn't realize they were here now. Please, come in. It's small, but..."  
  
"Who'd ya bring with ya, luv?" Jack asked as he walked into the front room. He stopped dead in his tracks, paling considerably under his dark tan.  
  
Mrs. Bruckworth brought a hand up to her mouth slowly, gasping. "Hello, Jack."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay! Second chapter! Who are these people? How do they know Jack? Is this going to ruin the wedding? Why is Mr. Bruckworth so blasted mean? Answers coming in the next chappy!  
  
Comments to Reviewers:  
  
Yeah... the one review I have that isn't even showing up online, but hey, I did get an email about it......  
  
Me: Thanks for that tip Dunno what I was thinking 


	3. ch3

Chapter Three: Reunions and Undesired Memories  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Who'd ya bring with ya, luv?" Jack asked as he walked into the front room. He stopped dead in his tracks, paling considerably under his dark tan.  
  
Mrs. Bruckworth brought a hand up to her mouth slowly, gasping. "Hello, Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes shifted between Mr. and Mrs. Bruckworth as he started to inch backwards. "Ya know, mates, I think I should get goin'."  
  
Will cocked his head to the side. "Jack? What's the matter? Do you two know each other."  
  
Mr. Bruckworth let out a low chuckle. "Jack Sparrow. I expected you to be long since dead."  
"No such luck for you," Jack answered with a shrug, turning to leave.  
  
Mrs. Bruckworth grabbed his wrist. "Jack, please. It's been what... fifteen years? Sixteen?"  
  
"An' it can be fifteen more," the pirate captain growled, tugging his wrist free. "I've no need to disturb your ideal life with your wonderful Richard Bruckworth, so I'll be goin'."  
  
"Let him go, Marie. He's not worth it," Richard Bruckworth said flippantly.  
  
Marie Bruckworth stretched out a shaky hand, as if beckoning the captain back to her. "Jack, you look so much like your father........"  
  
Jack's dark eyes flashed with untold hatred. "How dare you even say somethin' like tha'? Yer the one who murdered 'im." That said, Jack stormed out of the little house, blazing past a very confused Will and Elizabeth, a very upset Marie Bruckworth and a very saddened Ana Maria. He avoided Richard all together.  
  
"What WAS all that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Are you really 'is mum?" Ana Maria asked quietly, her eyes locked with Marie's. She gave a small smile when the aristocrat nodded. "'e talked about you once, but he was very drunk and I didn' know what to make of it all."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"'e said that 'is mum was British, high class, and moved them both back to London right before his father died where she remarried a..." she looked at Richard and gave a small smile, "....heartless bastard, I believe was the term he used."  
  
"Sounds like the boy," Richard growled.  
  
"Richard! Please, Miss...."  
  
"Ana Maria."  
  
"Ana Maria, we mean him no harm. He hasn't written in years and I thought him long dead."  
  
"If you mean 'im no 'arm, you best leave 'im alone."  
  
"And who are you to him?" Richard asked, his nose slightly in the air. "His whore?"  
  
"I really wish you would stop insulting my friends!" Elizabeth growled.  
  
"I'd be 'is first mate on HIS ship."  
  
Marie smiled. "He has his own?"  
  
"And I pirate brand to go with it, I'm sure," Richard remarked. "After all, he 'looks so much like his father.' Probably acts just the same."  
  
"Please, can we sit down?" Marie asked. "I'll tell you most of what happened, perhaps clear some things up, hmm?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I was fifteen when my father brought me over from London. On our way over our ship was attacked by pirates and I was taken." Marie took a sip of the tea that she held in her hands and sighed slightly. "Jonathan Sparrow was the captain of the pirate's ship, and he treated me well enough. I was fascinated with him.... And fell in love."  
  
Richard rolled his eyes. "That's not the story your father tells."  
  
"Father never knew how to tell a story." She smiled at her audience. "When I was 'rescued' Father quickly discovered I was pregnant. Jonathan and I had a church wedding, and he was willing to let his ship sail away with out him, just to be with Jack and me. When Jack was six we moved back to London because Father offered to pay for his schooling-"  
  
"And her father had Jonathan Sparrow hung like the criminal he was," Richard finished. "No embellishes, Marie."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Your father hung your husband?"  
  
"She was betrothed to me," Richard answered for his wife.  
  
"An' couldn't let a pirate run 'round London, could ya?" Jack asked from the door. He looked as if he'd been there a while, listening. "Tell 'em the rest 'o th' story, Richard. Tell 'em 'bout when you married me mum. Tell 'im what you did to 'ol Jack, son of a pirate, eh?"  
  
"Insolent brat!" Richard growled.  
  
"Now now," Jack answered, his hands waving in a calming motion. "'m sure I deserved every one 'o those hits, eh? Bein' as I was an 'insolent brat' an' everythin'. Not that me mum stopped you, hmm?"  
  
"Jack...."  
  
A grin spread across the pirate's face. "I lit out from that place soon as I could. No one wanted me there, an' I know when I don't care for a place. I was too dark to be called yer child, so you 'ad no use fer me," he said, his voice directed at Richard.  
  
"But that's all in the past," Marie whispered. "Jack, you're grown now, we can put all of that in the past, dear."  
  
"Wha'? You killin' me dad? Some things don' get forgotten so easy. Jus' like someone stealin' a ship don't get forgotten."  
  
Will locked eyes with the pirate for a moment. Did he put this man on the same level as Barbossa? Probably on a lower level still.  
  
"A ship? And you have your own?" Richard sneered.  
  
"I do indeed," Jack answered. "The Black Pearl. 'eard of her?"  
  
"I can say I have not."  
  
Marie startled. "You mean the pirate's ship that is so feared?"  
  
"Most of it is left from Barbossa," Ana Maria piped up. "But Jack is a much better pirate than his former first mate would ever have been."  
  
"I'm sure," Richard drawled out. "Marie, dear, haven't we staid in this place long enough? Surely the governor's house would be much more appealing...."  
  
"Richard! I haven't seen my son in years and you expect me to-"  
  
"Go ahead," Jack said from his place leaning against the wall. "Run 'long. I don' mind in the least."  
  
"Jack," his mother pleaded.  
  
A smile crossed the pirate captain's face, but it was not his normal, good-natured smile. "I'd take 'im away now, Mum, or 'e might just find 'imself at the mercy of me crew. 'ey've been wantin' a good fight, and 'e'd be the one to give it to 'em."  
  
Marie's face paled as she looked at her son who was now leaning closely to her face. Jack cocked his head slightly to the side when he realized everyone else was watching him as well. It took a moment for the realization to hit that they weren't looking AT him, but rather behind him. He slowly turned his head to see a tall man towering over him. His eyes met the green-blue ones of the first mate on the ship he knew to be called the Crimson Wave. "Well tha's not good," he managed before something hard connected with his scull and everything sunk into darkness.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
kungfuchick: Yeah... poor Ana Maria. Gotta love that girl. I thought she and Jack were made for each other the moment I saw her slap him the second time. "You stole my BOAT!" Gotta love Ana Maria.....  
  
LaVieSansAmour: Yay! I do love writing cliff hangers and I'm glad someone likes them And good! Mr. Bruckworth is supposed to be a complete jerk. wacks him over the head with a stolen oar  
  
Ivy Crane: Am I THAT predictable? Suppose that makes me dishonest, eh? 


	4. ch4

Chapter Four: Old... friends?  
  
A/N: Yay! People are reviewing! This is great! I went to a water park yesterday and I thought I was going to get so sunburned, but I tanned! I don't look like a ghost anymore! Yay!  
  
Jack groaned slightly when he came to. He opened one eye to try to figure out what was going on. His head hurt, his arms were tied firmly above his head where the ropes or chains seemed to be connected to the wall. His mind slowly allowed him the remembrance of the tall man he'd seen just before blacking out. The captain of the Black Pearl let out a low curse.  
  
"Such language," a voice said from the other side of the cell.  
  
"I'll speak 'owever I damn well please," Jack growled.  
  
"You all right, Jack?" Will's slightly worried voice came from yet another side of what the pirate captain had guessed was a small cell.  
  
"'m jus' dandy, lad." He tugged on his chains and heard them rattle. Well they weren't ropes. "I take it lady luck didn' shine on me as to kill you, eh, Richard?"  
  
"You would only be so fortunate," the elder man retorted.  
  
"Where are th' lasses?" Jack asked, fingering the chains above him. There was always a way to get free of these, one just had to be creative.  
  
"In another cell," Will answered.  
  
Jack looked in the boy's direction. Poor lad... He was supposed to be excited now, with his wedding and all, but here he was sitting in a cell, worrying about his bride-to-be's safety.  
  
"Do you know the man that took us?" Richard asked, the question directed at anyone that would answer.  
  
At that time the door to the cell flung open, light pouring in and blinding the three captives. Jack cracked an eye and focused on the outline of the man who'd taken something far too hard to his head earlier. "'allo, Oliver."  
  
The man in the doorway smirked coldly down at the pirate captain. "Hello, Jack, it's been quite a while, eh? You 'aven't changed too much." He knelt down next to the younger man. "A few more beads in your hair, perhaps, but still the same lad that came over from England begging for a ride on the beautiful Pearl."  
  
"I didn't beg, I was offered," Jack responded, his head held high.  
  
"Ah yes," Oliver responded. "Offered.... 'ol Bootstrap did take good care 'o you, didn't 'e. Though I 'eard 'e was amongst yer crew when they mutinied."  
  
"How do you know Bootstrap Bill?" Will asked from his spot, struggling against the restraints. He knew Jack was probably thinking this was something "stupid" that he was going to do.  
  
"ol' Bootstrap brought Jack onto the Pearl first off. I knew him from there. You, boy? You know 'im?"  
  
"'e's only 'eard of 'im," Jack said quickly. "Doesn' know 'im, of course. Why would a lad like 'im know 'ol Bootstrap?" The pirate captain flashed his trademark grin at the elder man, and his eyes caught Will's. Will could almost hear him. "Do us a favor, just stay there, and don't do anything... stupid."  
  
"I'm Bootstrap Bill's son," Will said defiantly, his head held high. He saw Jack's shoulders drop in momentary defeat as they had aboard the Pearl a few months before.  
  
"Ah," Oliver said as he eyed Will carefully. "Well you'll pay the price I owe to 'ol Bootstrap then, eh?"  
  
"What are ye talkin' 'bout?" Jack demanded. "William and I did nothin' to you."  
  
"Oh but you did," Oliver countered. "So very, very much to ol' Oliver Jameston." He rummaged through his coat jacket and pulled a key from it. A couple of men came into the room. Oliver chuckled as he watched Jack watch the two large men. "We're goin' to 'ave ourselves a chat, Jack," he said as he undid the chains from the wall and tugged the pirate upwards. "A nice, long chat."  
  
Jack showed no outward fear as the two bigger men dragged him out of the cell. Oliver flashed the two remaining men a smirk before closing them back into darkness.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Richard whispered, almost as if he were afraid to say anything loudly that might bring the men storming back in for them next.  
  
"Jack did something to him," Will answered. "I'm not even sure that Jack knows WHAT he did to him, but he must have done something."  
  
Richard shuttered slightly involuntarily. He had no use for his stepson, but he was on the edge of fear for the poor boy.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Jack's dark eyes scanned the room that he was being dragged into. "Might I inquire the subject of our conversation?" he asked with a defying grin up at his lead captor. "It's been so long, Oliver, I'd thought you'd 'ave long forgotten ol' Jack."  
  
"Why, because you didn' give me a second thought?"  
  
"'xactly."  
  
A smirk crossed Oliver's face. "You may leave," he told the two guards. They had fastened Jack's chains so that he hung from his wrists with his feet just barely touching the floor.  
  
"So wha's all this 'bout?" Jack asked again as he watched Oliver move. He never liked it when people examined him too long, unless it was a girl, of course. He certainly didn't like a man examining him this closely.  
  
"'s far as good ol' Captain Farthom knows, you're here to tell us 'bout where some 'idden treasure is. Poor ol' cap'n is so gullible, wouldn't ya say, Jack?"  
  
"Wouldn't know since I don' know why I'm 'ere."  
  
A glint in Oliver's eyes almost made Jack flinch. Almost. The elder man leaned in and took hold of Jack's chin so that he couldn't move his head. "You took somethin' from me, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain," Jack corrected. "I've been a captain for some time now."  
  
"Ah yes, I knew that," Oliver said with a smirk. "Well, Captain, you'll wish you'd never takin' somethin' 'o mine after this."  
  
"Dunno what I took off ya," Jack said with as much of a shrug as he could with his hands tied above him.  
  
"You'll figure it out by the time I'm done." The smirk turned into an evil grin. "By the time I'm done, you'll be screamin' for me to kill ya and take 'er back."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"He's been gone a while," Will mumbled as he continued to work on his chains.  
  
"Maybe if they kill him they'll let us go?" Richard offered.  
  
Will looked in the elder man's direction, horrified. "That's your wife's son you're talking about!"  
  
"Little bastard..." Richard growled. "Marie embellishes stories, it's her habit. The way her father told it was that Jonathan Sparrow took her onboard his ship, raped her, and then half brainwashed her into thinking she cared for him. It was a horrible experience that she's blocked most of it out. Jack is nothing but his father's son, and that within itself is reason enough for him to hang in the nearest gallows."  
  
Will started to reply when the door was flung open and one of the large men walked in. "Jameston wants you two to come with us. We won't 'urt ya much if ya come quietly."  
  
Richard and Will found themselves being unlocked from their chains and all but dragged into a new cell. It was easier to see in this one, as it had a window in it. Will's eyes lit up when he saw his love. "Elizabeth!" he hollered.  
  
"Will!"  
  
The two men were shoved into the cell. Ana Maria perked up. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"'e'll be 'ere in a few minutes, if 'e survived, 'at is."  
  
True to the large man's words, the door was reopened a few minutes later and Jack was tossed into the cell, his body limp. Ana Maria was the first at his side. "He's still breathing," she whispered. She pulled the unconscious pirate up against her, running her fingers over the cuts and gashes along his torso and arms. "Whoever did this knew 'ow to keep 'im alive," she muttered. "Jack, luv, time to wake up."  
  
Jack gave a small groan and his eyes fluttered open. "I knew I 'ated him for some reason."  
  
Ana Maria gave a small smile. "What does 'e want, Jack?"  
  
The pirate captain shook his head slightly. "I dunno, luv," he managed, trying to sit up, but Ana pulled him back down gently. "Said I took somethin' from 'im, but I jus' don' know...."  
  
Ana Maria brushed some of his unruly hair out of his face. "It's all right, Jack. Just rest, eh?"  
  
"Since when are you givin' orders to me?" Jack asked with a small grin.  
  
"Daft fool," she responded with small smile. "Just sleep while you can. I'll wake ya if they come back."  
  
Jack nodded, slipping into the beckoning darkness.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Kungfuchick: Have you ever noticed that Jack ALWAYS gets hit on the head? I finally got my mom to sit down and watch the movie the other day (boy had she been missing a good movie!) and I about decided why Jack is the way he is. He has brain damage from EVERYONE hitting him upside the head. Lol. He gets knocked out cold at least twice in the movie... Poor Jack....  
  
LaVieSansAmour: I know! I hate being on the other side of cliff hangers. :evil cackle: I feel like I've got some sort of power on this side! But the more reviews I get, the more I want to write! That's just how I am... When I don't get reviews, I tend to taper off of writing on a story, but this one should be okay b/c I'm getting reviews . I'm glad I got Jack in character! I hope I continue to get everyone in character..... Tell me if I'm not, savvy?  
  
Savvy-rum-drinker: Wow! Glad you like it! Your reviews are the kind that really get me so I want to write, not that all don't, but it's nice to know my stories are liked that much .  
  
Ivy Crane: I'm starting to work on the Ana/Jack moments for ya . but it'll be a while before I get around to Jack looking respectable, sorry.... 


	5. ch5

Chapter Five: Because He's Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
It was a good hour later when Jack next stirred. He looked up, seeing Ana Maria in the same position she was in when he'd fallen asleep, only now her eyes were closed, but her breathing did not have the rhythm of sleep. "'Allo, luv," he managed.  
  
Her dark eyes cracked open and she looked at the man in her arms. "Hi there."  
  
Jack struggled to sit up, ignoring her soft protests, and braced himself against the wall of the cell. Elizabeth was asleep on Will's shoulder, and the boy looked as if he were quickly follower his wife-to-be into oblivion and the Bruckworths sat next to each other, but no obvious closeness was apparent as was with the Turner-Swann couple. Marie Bruckworth did turn her eyes to her son. "Jack, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like someone tried to rip me to pieces," he answered at length. He looked down at himself and gave a half smirk. "Oh wait, they did."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack..." she managed.  
  
"Why're you sorry? None of this is yer fault, 'cept maybe bringing 'im into the mess." He indicated toward Richard. "'e'll sell us all out by the end 'o this."  
  
"Why you...." Richard began, but could not think of a retort, so he simply tried to sound threatening.  
  
Jack's smirk broadened into his trademark grin. "Wha'? Hit the nail on the 'ead or somethin'?"  
  
The door swung open before Richard had a chance to respond and Oliver Jameston stood in the doorway. "'ello, Jack. Had some time to regain yer wits 'bout ya?"  
  
"For what point and purpose?" the pirate captain asked. "Another one of our lovely little chats?"  
  
"You're catchin' on, Jack. I always knew you were bright. A bit on the crazy side, but bright never the less."  
  
Jack grinned, neither his eyes nor his body language giving sign of any fear he might have felt. "It's amazing how often brilliance and insanity coincide, isn't it?"  
  
"Ah yes," Oliver answered as he hauled the captain to his feet.  
  
"What do you want from him?" Ana Maria demanded as she stood, eyes defiant.  
  
Oliver shoved Jack out of the cell and into the rough hands of the two large men from earlier. "I want 'im to suffer more than I've suffered and I want to hear the unbreakable Captain Jack Sparrow scream for 'is bloody life. Or by the time I get done with 'im, his death." He grabbed Ana Maria's chin. "Yer a pretty thing, lass. Take 'er to me cabin."  
  
Ana Maria's eyes widened as the meaning sank in and she struggled against the man that held her.  
  
"NO!" Jack yelled. He'd been fairly still before, letting the men guide him in which way they wanted him, but when they touched Ana Maria his eyes lit up with an angry fire. "You leave 'er outa this, you 'ear me, Jameston? She's got nothing to do with it!"  
  
His captor grinned. "She now has everything to do with it. She's your bonnie lass, Jack. That makes her have everything to do with it."  
  
Ana Maria spit at his feet. "I'm no one's 'bonnie lass' got that?" she growled.  
  
Oliver Jameston grinned. "Such spirit, I see why you like 'er, Jack." He grabbed Ana's chin again, pulling her close, yet his words were directed at her captain. "I'm going to take everything you care for, Jack," he said darkly. He leaned forward and kissed Ana, holding her down as she struggled against him. When he pulled away he licked his lips and turned toward a very angry Jack Sparrow. "And then, after I watch you wither and that spirit of yours dies, I'll kill you. Slowly, of course, but will break you, Jack, just like you tried to break me."  
  
"I never did anythin' to you," Jack growled, trying to lunge at him, but the men that held him back were stronger.  
  
Jameston's eyes lit up with anger. "I wanted the Pearl, Jack. That's all I ever wanted. I worked HARD on her, but then Bootstrap came along with a little lad that had run away from England. 'e wanted to become a pirate, 'e did, and by seventeen 'e'd taken over MY Pearl." By this time he was right in Jack's face, leaning in and tugging roughly at the other man's unkempt locks of black hair. "It's payback time, Jack, and it's come due long before now, and you've got interest to pay." He turned to the guard. "Take 'er to my cabin."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jack bit his tongue as the next blow hit. He was sure that one had broken a rib and he winced. That was the most Jameston would get out of him, though, was a wince at most. And anger. Jameston had been awarded a black eye and possibly a broken nose for trying to come at Jack. True, Jack had more injuries now from it, but it had felt strangely good to hear Jameston's own bones crack when he'd swung his foot out, using his chains to keep himself stead, and struck his captor across the face.  
  
"Doesn't feel too nice, eh, Jack?" Jameston asked, snapping the whip that was in his hand. A lesser man would have shrank back at the sound of it cracking in the air, but Jack only looked at him with defiance.  
  
"You 'ad just as much chance at 'er as I did, Oliver. Yer just sore I'm a better man." The blow hit, but Jack forced the pain back. "Tha's it, isn' it?" Another blow. "Yer jus'-"Another. "Sore-"Once more. "Because you loss fair, eh?"  
  
Jameston dropped the whip and Jack smirked. The blow to the jaw wasn't expected. It sent Jack swinging back from where he hung, his wrists aching in protest.  
  
"You need to learn the meaning of silence, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain," Jack corrected through clenched teeth.  
  
"Not for long." Jameston smirked. "And that girl, Ana Maria, wasn't it? Do you know how nice it'll be for me to know that you know that tonight I'll be sleeping with your lady?"  
  
"She's not me lady," Jack answered. It was the truth in full. Sure, he'd flirted with Ana Maria, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he flirted with any pretty girl. That did make them lovers. Ana Maria and he were friends at best, and that was on a good day when she didn't try to break his jaw by slapping him over his comments or actions.  
  
"I'll tell 'er you said that and maybe she'll be easier to tame, though I doubt it. Such fire in 'er, Jack, I'm sure that's why ya like 'er."  
  
"She's part of me crew, nothin' more," Jack answered.  
  
Jameston shook his head. "Somehow I don't believe you. That look in your eyes when I kissed her earlier. She may not be your lady, but you'd sure as hell want her to be." He waved his hand, as if dismissing the whole conversation. "Well, I'll be off to tame her. Have a good night here, Jack. I'm sure you'll be comfortable here." He smirked again. "Maybe tomorrow we can tie your friends up in here and let 'em watch. Would that be fun?"  
  
"Sick bastard," Jack growled. He stopped, realizing that for that split second he'd lost his cool. That would never do. He let a cold smile cross his face. "Ana Maria'll teach ya about pain if ya try to touch 'er, mate. She's not one to be tamed."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Jameston entered his cabin with a smug look on his face. "Now where are you, lass?" he mumbled. He caught the vase that nearly came crashing into him before it did so. "Now that'll never work. Lovely dress."  
  
Ana Maria tugged the vase from his grasp and threw it as hard as she could in his general direction. "Bastard," she growled.  
  
"That's the second time today I've been called that. I'm not taking well to it."  
  
"Good. Where's Jack?"  
  
"Hanging in the room a ways from 'ere. 'e's got a date with Death 'erself tomorrow, dear, so I'd suggest you forget 'im."  
  
"You won't kill 'im," Ana said defiantly.  
  
"And why's that, missy?"  
  
She smiled coldly. "Because he's Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yay! Reviews! Wohoo! Makes me want to write   
  
Kungfuchick: I know! Isn't that true? My deal is, I tend to beat up on my favorite characters. You should see what how bad it gets when Anna Maxwell and I collaborate. It gets down right deadly. :evil grin:  
  
Meowface: Glad you like it! Did I update quick enough? :grins: same day! Wohoo! 


	6. ch6

Chapter Six: The opportune moment  
  
Jack awoke the next morning – or he assumed it was morning, it wasn't like his internal clock was functioning at top rate by this point – sore and in pain. He let a small groan escape from his lips as he tried to wiggle his numbing fingers. At least all the blood hadn't drained from his hands. Maybe the tight cuffs were helping in that respect. Ah... he could still mess with the locks on the chains....  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack perked when he heard Will's voice, his eyes meeting the blacksmith's. "Sleep as well as I did, lad?" the pirate asked with a grin.  
  
"At least you haven't lost your since of humour," Will laughed.  
  
"So'd 'e move everyone in 'ere?" Jack asked, looking from Will to Elizabeth to his mother and finally to Richard. He froze. "Where's Ana Maria?"  
  
"He never brought her in when he brought us," Will said slowly. "I'm sorry, Jack, there was nothing we could do...."  
  
"It's not like you can't find another one after this is all said and done," Richard grumbled from his corner, fumbling with chains that were holding him down.  
  
"'m sorry, mate, I dunno how they are in London, but 'ere there's only one of each person," Jack said in a sarcastic tone. "Ana Maria is Ana Maria and no one else is."  
  
His stepfather looked up at where the pirate captain hung from, his eyes dull and uncaring.  
  
A low chuckle came from a darkened corner of the room. "Perhaps you might be right, Mr. Bruckworth, but Mr. Sparrow won't be out of 'ere when this is 'said and done' as you put it."  
  
"Jameston," Jack hissed. "Where's she?"  
  
"Your dear lass?" Jameston asked as he continued coming closer to his captive. "Recovering from a wonderful night last night."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "You monster! How DARE you even think of touching Ana Maria?!"  
  
"Friend of yers, darling? I can make sure yer next if you don't hush it."  
  
Will glared. "Over my dead and rotting body."  
  
"Tha' can be arranged." Jameston turned back to Jack. "But you first, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain," Jack corrected again. "'ow 'ard is it, Jameston?" A grin spread across his face. "Jus' because you've never 'eard it connected to yer own name doesn' mean-"  
  
Jack knew he not only felt, but heard something break with the next blow. He coughed, feeling warm blood on his tongue and lips, but smiled his cocky grin never the less.  
  
"What did I tell you last night about learning silence, eh, Jack? I don' wanna kill ya before I bring yer lass in 'ere. I'm not completely heartless. I'll let 'er say goodbye."  
  
One of the men that had been hauling Jack around for the past day entered the room, Ana Maria in tow. She was wearing a dress that reminded Elizabeth of the one that Barbossa had given to her on the Black Pearl when all of the chaos had begun. Ana Maria's eyes lit up when she saw Jack. "Jack!"  
  
He flashed her a grin. "'allo, luv."  
  
Jameston gave her a smirk. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we've all 'eard the stories of Captain Jack Sparrow, eh? I 'spose some of the people 'ave lived some of 'em with 'im. Wha's the one thing that kept bringin' ya back, Jack? The Pearl, eh?" He leaned close to Jack. "What would ya say if I told ya I sunk 'er?"  
  
"I'd say yer a bloody liar. You want 'er as much as I do."  
  
"Ah yes," Jameston answered slowly. "You'd think tha', wouldn' ya?" Jack cocked his head, his brows knitting slightly, looking for any traces of uncertainty in the man's speech. "I'd much rather see you in hell on earth before you go below."  
  
"You wouldn'a sunk 'er," Jack responded again, still confident in his statement.  
  
Jameston's smile faded, giving Jack the answer he needed. His Pearl was fine. Gibbs was still running her and the man standing before him hadn't so much as touched her. Oliver's annoyed expression nearly made Jack chuckle, but the pirate captain thought better against it.  
  
"Just die," Jameston growled as he pulled a gun from his belt, aiming it at Jack.  
  
"Thanks very much for the offer, mate," Jack answered as he felt the last bit of the latch on the chains come undone after his night of fiddling, "but I'm not quite ready to meet me maker yet. Don' think He wants me quite yet." He dropped to the ground just as the shot rang out through the room and Jack rolled.  
  
Jameston stopped suddenly, his eyes connecting with Jack's. "How about we do this like gentlemen, Sparrow? A duel. The winner takes the Pearl and whatever goes along with it."  
  
Jack grinned as Jameston offered him a cutlass. "Deal."  
  
Marie watched her son carefully as the two swords collided. He was bound to have natural talent with any sword, as his father did. She convinced herself of this as she continued with her own escape from the chains. The one thing all of the pins were good for in her hair was this, and for once she was glad she had worn it up in the popular styles. The lock clicked open and she started her short scoot over to Elizabeth and Will.  
  
The threesome watched for a moment as Jack and Jameston parried back and forth, each striking and blocking respectively, but neither gaining ground on the other. "They're equal," Elizabeth breathed.  
  
"Yes, but if it falls to who can withstand this for the greater time, Jack's at a disadvantage," Will pointed out.  
  
Marie's eyes held some underlying excitement in them. "Well we'll give him the advantage he need, hmm?" she asked as she offered the pin to Elizabeth.  
  
"You're brilliant," Elizabeth grinned.  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
Will chuckled. "So that's where Jack got his humbleness from."  
  
Jack moved around a beam in the middle of the room, barely avoiding the cutlass as it hit the place where he'd just been. He grimaced as he wrapped one arm around his aching ribs.  
  
"Yer movin' a bit slow, Jack," Jameston taunted.  
  
"Not as slow as yer gonna been movin'," Jack answered confidently as he hit his target, slicing through Jameston's left shoulder, causing the elder man to stumble backward. "See? Don' underestimate Captain Jack Sparrow. It's bad for yer health, mate."  
  
Jameston glared. "We're equals, Jack, you won't win."  
  
"I've won against an immortal man, mate. Yer nothin'."  
  
Will rubbed his wrist with his other hand and focused on the battle. "We have to get Ana Maria and Richard and then..."  
  
"Then what?" Ana Maria asked, suddenly at his side. She motioned back to the man that had been holding her down. "'e's more interested in the fight than holdin' li'll ol' me. Stupid man."  
  
Jameston and Jack's cutlasses clashed and they both pushed off the other, standing with only a few feet between them now. "She's sucha pretty lass," Jameston said after length. "Too bad she's not yers anymore, eh, Jack?"  
  
Jack growled something under his breath as he rushed at the elder man. He drove the cutlass from Jameston's grasp – sending it flying across the room - and grinned. "An' you said I couldn't win. 'Course I can. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I don' loose to people like you."  
  
Jameston held his hands up, as if surrendering, but then a smirk crossed his face. The gun was in his hand before Jack even saw him reach for it. "So you think, Jack Sparrow," he said as a gunshot went off in the room.  
  
Jack's kohl lined eyes widened in pain as he stumbled and fell to his knees, agony apparent in every bit of his face.  
  
"And so falls the great Jack Sparrow outa the 'istory books, eh?"  
  
Jack stared up at him with contempt overpowering his pain, but then his eyes focused behind the man standing before him. He smirked as he realized what Will was doing. He saw the cutlass that Jameston had been fighting with earlier come through him, thrown from several feet away by the talented blacksmith. The elder man's eyes widened as realization donned on him and he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Will ran to his friend, easing him into a more comfortable position. "Did I finally get the opportune moment right, Jack?" he asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Aye, lad, ye did."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reviews!!!  
  
Kungfuchick: Is it bad to talk to your computer? Mine talks back, does yours? :grins: Yes, I do tend to update fast when I'm this into a story. I've had this line of stories (which will be continued after this one, hopefully) running through my head pretty much since I first saw PotC (and that was probably.... 2 weeks ago? Maybe.....)  
  
Celestia Memora: Well Jack all ready broke his nose, but she could have rebroken it. :evil grin: ah... as much as I like torturing my favorite characters, I like giving evil villains bloody, horrible deaths even more  
  
Queen of tact: Or maybe just let Will kill 'im. I'm glad I made Jameston that hateable. I'm usually not that good at creating villains. That's my friend Anna Maxwell's job, because usually we cowrite together. Probably the only villain from a fanfic that I've created that I really loved to hate was Tyler out of "The Three Beats of War, Peace, and Revolution." Now that was an evil, disturbed man........ I don't like Jameston either now. Yay! New villain to hate!  
  
Brigitte: Norrington will come in.... sooner or later.... I think. I'll bring him in just for you, k? 


	7. ch7

Chapter Seven: Better to have Loved and Lost  
  
"There's a ship comin' up on the starboard side!" Ana Maria announced she stepped away from the window, returning to her captain's side. She looked at Will, uncertainty held within her dark orbs. "They fly the flag of the British Navy."  
  
"Norrington," Will muttered.  
  
"He won't hang Jack!" Elizabeth protested. "We won't let him! He won't do it."  
  
"'e couldn' 'ang me if 'e tried," Jack managed.  
  
"Hush, ya daft fool," Ana Maria said with a small smile. "Yer using all yer energy tellin' us things we know."  
  
This brought a chuckle from the pirate captain. The laughter stopped just as quickly as it started and Jack's face became serious as he reached an unsteady hand up for Ana Maria's face. "Wha' 'bout you, luv? Did 'e...."  
  
She took his hand and held it close to her face. "I got 'im good," she laughed. "Think he cried for about an hour. He wasn't able to touch me, Jack, don' worry."  
  
He grinned, forcing back a cough. "Good. Wouldn' wan' you 'urt."  
  
Ana Maria turned her head slightly. "You could always find another first mate, Jack. And then Gibbs wouldn't always be telling us what bad luck I am." She said it with a smile, but her eyes were saddened.  
  
"I could get a new first mate, luv, but I can't replace Ana Maria," Jack said firmly.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, of all the times for you to-"  
  
Jack waved his hand, hushing her. "Let me get it out, Ana, 'case this is the last time, eh?"  
  
Ana sat in horror, realizing what he was saying. She vaguely heard someone holler that Norrington had boarded. "Jack.... You're not gonna-"  
  
"Not if I can 'elp it, luv, but 'm not immortal, eh?" He pulled himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain radiating from his ribs from both gunshot wound and broken bones.  
  
Ana half panicked. "You are daft, you moron!" she hissed. "Jack, lie back down! You'll be fine enough, but after you rest. You-"  
  
Jack didn't bother to hush her verbally this time, just pulled her close and kissed her. She tensed for a moment, but then relaxed against him, deepening the kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jack thanked God that she hadn't pulled away and slapped him. She had every right to, he knew. She had any other time that he had made a pass at her, but of course, every other time hadn't been serious. This was serious.... He thought. Well as serious as Captain Jack Sparrow could be.  
  
Someone clearing their throat above them caused the newly formed couple to part. Ana Maria blushed deeply as she stared up at Commodore Norrington. Jack grinned. "Can we do somethin' for ya, Commodore?"  
  
"I hate to interrupt this..." He stopped, almost loss for words, a rarity for our dear Commodore. "...moment, but I believe that the rest of your group is leaving. Care to join?"  
  
"And 'ang tomorrow mornin', eh?" Jack mumbled.  
  
The Commodore smirked. "I'm sure we could arrange something, Captain Sparrow. I seem to have noticed a few less pirate ships looting Port Royal and any ships near it since you left with your Pearl. Know anything of it?"  
  
"Maybe just a bit."  
  
"Ah, well perhaps we could discuss this once you're onboard the Dauntless or back at Port Royal."  
  
"So I can pass out now?" the pirate captain asked his first mate.  
  
"'slong as you plan on waking up again."  
  
"Count on it, darling. I'm not lettin' you get 'way that easily." As soon as the words left his lips, he passed out onto Ana's shoulder.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"How is he?" Marie asked Ana Maria as she stepped up behind the younger woman.  
  
"Asleep," Ana answered slowly. "Restless, but still asleep. Jack has a habit of dreaming when injured."  
  
Marie nodded. "I'm sorry to have caused him trouble by coming to Port Royal. It's a funny 'ol world, isn't it? Meeting up with him after sixteen years and not even planning on it."  
  
Ana smiled. "You remind me a bit of him. I think he got a lot of his spirit from you."  
  
"You think?" Marie asked, looking honored. "He looks and acts so much like Jonathan. I feel like I'm staring at a ghost when I see him."  
  
"Norrington's not going to hang Jack. I was worried, but I think Jack's earned the Commodore's respect somehow."  
  
"Yes.... You should go to him, Ana Maria. I think he needs you."  
  
"Will you go to Richard?"  
  
Marie smiled sadly. "There are things in life one cannot change, and Richard is one of those. He cares for me, in his own way, and thinks he does right. He doesn't understand that his right is not always everyone else's right."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Go to him."  
  
"Aye."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Jack was tossing and turning in his sleep when Ana Maria entered. She sat down next to him and ran a hand through his loose hair. That settled him down and he cracked one dark eye open. "G'mornin', luv."  
  
"It's not morning, Jack."  
  
"Well I'm 'wake so that makes it somethin' like mornin', don' it?"  
  
Ana Maria smiled and leaned in, kissing his forehead where his bandanna usually resided. "You've got a fever."  
  
"Not much 'o one."  
  
"But you have one."  
  
Jack grasped her hand suddenly, pulling it to his face and letting it rest there. "I had a nightmare, ya know that?"  
  
Ana cocked her head. Jack never spoke of his dreams, even when she asked. He never volunteered anything of them. "What was it about, Jack?"  
  
"You died," he said after a long pause of thought. "I 'eld you and you died in me arms. An' I thought.... I wondered why I should live if you weren't there."  
  
Ana Maria stared at her captain in silent shock. "Jack....?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jack smiled. "I love you too."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Marie smiled from outside. Her son would have what she never could: lasting love. Better to have loved and lost, though, wasn't that the saying?  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Yes, Richard?"  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
Yes.... Better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Thanks very much for reviews!  
  
Ivy Crane: Yes... poor Jack. He's going to hate me, just as all my muses do. I tend to severely injure all my favorite characters, and he is not an exception  
  
Kungfuchick: Perhaps your computer DOES talk back and you just don't know how to understand it..... Ever thought of that, eh? When I first got my computer it was the kind that makes a laughing noise when you turn it off. ( I kid you not, it sounds like children laughing, is that normal?) I had just figured out how to put a background on it and had a Sailor Moon background and my computer LAUGHED when I turned it off. Freaked the crap outa me. I was little, so I was easily freaked out....  
  
Brigitte: What's h/c? Hurt/comfort? Anyway, I'm being nice to Norrington, I could never decide if I liked him or not. He can be a real jerk, but sometimes he's really nice, so I have this theory that I'm going to play out in this series I'm working on, so more Norrington, don't worry! 


	8. ch8

Chapter Eight: Wedding Days  
  
Jack glared slightly when he noticed Will holding back a laugh. "Wha?" he demanded, eyes narrowed at the young blacksmith.  
  
"I've just never seen you cleaned up before, Jack...." Will attempted.  
  
Jack looked down at himself. True, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd worn something that didn't have the smell of the sea or was well worn in, but he couldn't look that different even with the beads out of his hair and his beard cut short, could he? "Tha' still doesn't answer why yer laughin', whelp," he mumbled.  
  
"Jack's just upset we made him trim his beard," Ana Maria said from the doorway.  
  
Jack turned to protest and stopped. She was wearing a beautiful gown with her hair pulled up like one of the women from London. The pirate captain couldn't help but stare.  
  
Ana Maria shifted uncomfortably. "Yer mum took it upon 'erself to dress me up for this," she mumbled to Jack. "Nice lady, she is."  
  
"She can't be," Jack responded, finally finding his voice. "You look beautiful."  
  
Will grinned at the almost awkward conversation between the captain and his first mate. "Well, we'd better hurry or I'll be late for my own wedding." He paused on his way out. "Jack, you up to this?"  
  
"I'm feelin' better," Jack assured him. He noticed Will's "I don't believe you" look and brought his hands up in a defensive movement. "'ave I ever given you reason not to trust me, lad?"  
  
Will grinned. "Pirate," he said on his way out.  
  
"Very true."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"You seem to be feeling better within barely a week," a voice said from behind Jack. The captain turned to see the commodore standing there, a small smile playing across his features. "And, of course, found the drinks as soon as the wedding was over."  
  
"'course!" Jack answered with a grin. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"  
  
Norrington raised an eyebrow. "If I may have a word, Captain, I have a business proposition for you."  
  
Jack cocked his head. "Doing business with a known pirate?"  
  
"Helping Port Royal, I do believe," Norrington responded quickly. He took his own glass and took a sip, making a face at it but then returning to his neutral appearance. "We briefly discussed it aboard the Crimson Wave."  
  
"I don' remember much of that conversation. I was already driftin' a bit."  
  
"Understandable. I had mentioned that Port Royal has had a sudden lack of pirate ships that have been looting ships around here. Know anything of it, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"I may."  
  
"Perhaps we could come to... an accord, hmm?" He paused, watching to see if Jack made any sort of movement to give him a hint at what the younger man was thinking. "The Pearl continues to keep other pirates out of this area – including not looting the ships yourselves – and you have a safe harbor to come to."  
  
Jack raised his head a bit, thinking. "No tricks, Norrington."  
  
"I'm not trying to trick you."  
  
"And I know this 'ow?"  
  
Norrington stopped a moment. The pirate was the one accusing him of misleading and lying? How did this come about? "I would write it out for you, but...."  
  
"I can read," Jack responded as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Norrington raised an eyebrow at this. "You're an interesting man, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"So I've been told, and it's 'captain,' Commodore."  
  
Norrington could not hold back the smile. "Of course, Captain, my apologies."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So James was planning on coming to an agreement with Jack?" Elizabeth asked her new husband.  
  
"Aye," Will answered with a small smile. "He'll trop by more, that's for sure."  
  
"Is he really all right?"  
  
Will looked at his wife, pulling her into his arms. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, of course he'll be all right. He needs time to heal, but he'll be fine."  
  
"Good." Elizabeth looked out through the crowd. It was amazing in her eyes. Pirates were littered throughout well respected men and women – all disguised of course – and no gun shots had been heard as of yet. She smiled slightly. Things were going well. Life was perfect. "Will? Could we find some place more private?"  
  
Will grinned. "Of course."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Jack turned to watch the newly weds walking off in the direction of privacy and a small grin spread across his face. "Guess the boy's not a eunuch after all," he chuckled.  
  
"What on earth does that mean?" Ana Maria asked from behind.  
  
Jack grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. "Nothin'. Just an ol' joke between us. I'll tell ya the story some time, savvy?"  
  
Ana Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, avoiding any injuries he still had. "Does it have any sea turtles or mermaids or anything of the sort in it?"  
  
"It can if ya wan' it to, luv."  
  
"I want to make our own adventure, Jack."  
  
The pirate captain grinned roguishly. "'course, luv. Wouldn' 'ave it any other way."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: That's the end! Wohoo! Sorry to those who thought the last chapter was the end. I'll probably continue with a sequal to this and maybe more than that, depending on how much my mind continues to work this summer. So far I've been on a role. Took me so little time to write this one. Thanks for reading!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Thanks very much for reviews!  
  
Ivy Crane: Are you kidding?! Good grief... He's aged well..... I hope whoever I marry ages that well some day :grins:  
  
LaVieSansAmour: Thanks very much for reading! Hope to see your reviews on the next story when it starts coming out  
  
Rat: Ah! Thanks very much for the offer! I just joined, this'll be interesting, I'm sure. More places for fanfiction! Whoohoo! Glad you like the story  
  
Celestia Memora: You got a bit more! I was hoping to write at least one more chapter, and I did! Here it is! And I'm thinking about writing follow up stories. One thing about my writings, if I like the subjects I'm working with, I tend to write a series long..... It's fun 


End file.
